1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to and has among its objects the provision of novel methods and products for preparation of soda crackers. It is a particular object of the invention to substantially reduce the fermentation time of the dough or sponge in the process of preparing soda crackers. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soda crackers have been manufactured since 1840. The soda cracker industry has grown to giant proportions over the years and now includes crackers of many different forms and flavors. Generally, soda crackers are prepared by forming a dough containing among others, flour, malt syrup, salt, baking soda, and a fermented starter or sponge containing flour, shortening, yeast, and water. The dough is then fermented, formed into the desired shape and baked. One basic problem is that the above-mentioned fermentations are conducted by relying on chance contamination by an appropriate microorganism.
Although soda crackers have been known for about 140 years, the microbial factors responsible for the process heretofore have not been discovered. It has always been known, of course, that some microbial action was involved; however, the nature of the organism or organisms has remained unknown.